


Let Them See

by heeroluva



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Altar Sex, Bondage, Dragon sex, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Gangbang, Hemipenis, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Ritual Public Sex, Size Difference, Sounding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The Raven King is closed mouth about the ritual, and even his extensive library offers Childermass no answers. Maybe he would have been a little more inquisitive if he'd known ahead of time the night that was waiting for him.





	Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



Childermass hisses at the burn as the masked faerie’s thumb slips in alongside the four fingers that he already has wedged in Childermass’ ass. He tries to focus on something else, anything else other than his body’s protests that he can’t do this. He must. The stone of the altar beneath his back is blessedly cool against his skin and long worn smooth, its shape perfectly suited to cradle his body. His eyes slide over the masked men that surround him; faerie and modern magicians alike stand naked around him, hands stroking hard cocks as they eagerly await their turn.

Their masks are strange twisted visages of fangs and long curled horns, and they might have inspired fear in a more pious man, but Childermass searches each one, remembering his king’s words that the masks are but a clue for what is to come. 

The pressure is extraordinary and impossible to ignore as the faerie’s entire hands slips inside of him, and his cock leaks untouched against his stomach as his rim clenches tightly around the man’s wrist. When his fingers curl into a solid fist within Childermass, knuckles digging into that spot within him that makes him see stars, he gasps for breath and shivers violently, pulling ineffectively at his bonds. 

Long fingers caress Childermass’ cheek, and eyes that he hadn’t realized had fallen shut snap open to meet the sharp gaze of his king.

“You’ve taken him so well. Surely you can take more.”

Fingers slip between Childermass’ parted lips, pressing deep enough to make him gag. Eyes narrowing in challenge, Childermass hollows his cheeks as he sucks on the invading digits, swirling his tongue around them as they begin to fuck his mouth. He watches the way his king’s eyes darken, naked lust on his face before he carefully hides it. The Raven King steps back and another masked man takes his place, forcing Childermass’ head back as he thrusts his cock within Childermass’ open mouth before he can voice his displeasure.

In this position, Childermass has no defenses against the cock that pushes straight down his throat. The man doesn’t hesitate to start fucking his mouth, balls slapping against his face with each thrust; the wet choking sounds pulled from Childermass are obscene.

The struggle to breathe is a momentary distraction from the fist slowing fucking into him, sinking deeper, far past the depth that any cock has ever reached within him Childermass is certain. Every muscle in his body tenses, his body trying to jackknife when the fist is suddenly yanked out of him.

Childermass shivers violently, feeling the rush of cool air into him. His hole gapes, and he instinctively clenches down, body protesting the sudden emptiness. He doesn’t have to wait long before the fist is suddenly back, punching into him with surprising forced before it’s yanked out again. Childermass has never felt like this, body objecting each time the fist shoves in just slightly deeper yet struggling to hold on when it’s removed from him again.

Hands stroke Childermass’ neglected cock, and the unexpected touch is enough to make him sob. Something cool and slim presses against his piss slit, and Childermass starts. His body goes rigid when it begins to oh so slowly slip inside his urethra. His chest heaves as he’s forced to take it. It’s like being masturbated from within, like coming backwards. Eyes rolling back in his head, Childermass goes limp as his brain struggles to process all the signals his body is sending it.

Fingers tug at Childermass’ nipples, not a part of himself that he’d ever considered to be particularly sensitive. The fingers are quickly replaced by mouths, and lips, and teeth, and tongues quickly show him just how sensitive they can before. It’s not long before each the sucking goes straight to his cock, each draw causing it to jerk and leak against his stomach, precum pooling. 

The orgasm when it hits starts in Childermass’ toes and is both the most painful and most pleasurable thing he’s ever felt. His body tenses, his balls draw up, his ass convulsing around the arm within him, and it’s like he’s melting, cock throbbing as it struggles to expel his come around the sound still lodged within.

The cock in his mouth slips out moments before it paints Childermass’ wet face with come. “Please,” is all Childermass can get out before another man—faerie or magician, it matters not—takes his place, forcing an even larger cock down his aching throat.

When fingers trace around his stretched rim, Childermass shudders, suddenly knowing what’s about to come, but not believing it possible when the fist slips out, four fingers sink back inside of him with ease. Four fingers from another hand join them, and Childermass can do nothing except moan as the fingers stretch him further, pulling his rim open and exposing the depths of him for the eyes of all who wish to see.

The metal within his cock is suddenly withdrawn, but a thicker one quickly takes is place, slowly nudging itself deeper as one hand sinks back within his body, the second slowly inching itself in alongside.

Time passes strangely for Childermass after that as his body is used, as he can do nothing but take what’s given to him, lost in the pleasure that’s pulled from him.

It’s only the weight of Childermass’ king’s stare that keeps him calm.

When the men suddenly pull out of him, Childermass is bereft at the sudden overwhelming emptiness.

Bonds suddenly gone, Childermass’ pleasure limp body is easily maneuvered, twisted so that he lies on his stomach but knees folded beneath him, exposing his still gaping ass.

Childermass hisses as his overworked nipples press against the stop but relishes the cool stone against his cheek, groans as fingers slip into his hair and massage his scalp. He’s supposed to be doing something, but for the life of him he can’t remember. Nothing matters except his king’s touch.

Oh.

He struggles to lift his head, eyes tracing up the length of his king’s body. The shock of magic steals the breath from Childermass as the Raven King’s form suddenly twists, stretching and growing, until finally the form he takes is something that Childermass has never seen before, but recognizes instantly.

A dragon.

Heart racing, Childermass’ gaze darts between the massive curled horns that sprout from his head to the impressive fangs that peak out beneath his lips before he drops his eyes and swallows convulsively, suddenly understanding why his king had given into the faeries’ perverted request and invited the magicians of his court to join them.

The faerie think they’d won when they’d done exactly as the Raven King had needed: prepared Childermass for him. Childermass fights the urge to shiver in terror as he feels the great presence move behind him, then settle over him, his bulk easily covering Childermass. Childermass is by no means a small man and is not not used to feeling as such, but right now he certainly does.

Reaching back, Childermass grabs his ass cheeks and spreads himself wider as he pushes up up higher on his knees, offering himself. Cold sweat breaks out across Childermass’ body as he waits, each second seeming to stretch endlessly. This is not how he’d imagined this. 

Childermass doesn’t jump at the first touch of the Raven King’s cock against his tender hole, but he can’t help the hiss that escapes him. The fists that Childermass had thought had spread him impossibly have nothing on the cocks—yes, cock, Childermass can feel each of them as they squirm and twist around each other—that suddenly push into his gaping hole and oh so slowly fill him.

The laugh that’s pulled from within him is a helpless wrecked sound, and it’s broken by a moan, when his king thrusts forward, burying himself completely within Childermass.

Childermass can feel the weight of eyes upon him, hear the sound of flesh against flesh all around him, but none of it matters. None of them will every touch him again. Not if they wish to remain intact that is. The thought of his king’s possessiveness is more a thrill than he cares to admit. 

Struggling to his hands he knees, Childermass braces himself as he’s fucked harder than he’s ever been before, the twin cocks stimulating his in ways beyond his ability to describe. His cock drips hard and heavy between his legs, and the magic swells with each thrust until it steals Childermass’ breath.

The Raven Kings ruts upon Childermass before he presses his long tongue presses against Childermass’ lips, slipping into his mouth in some semblance of a kiss. Childermass fights to keep the disgust off his face, those around them looking for any sign of weakness. 

The miasma grows so thick that Childermass is certain he’ll suffocate—or perhaps that’s the tongue shoving itself down his throat… either way—that this will be the way he dies. A particularly hard thrust sends his arms out beneath him, and his chin hits the stone of the altar hard, blood filling his mouth as he bites the tongue within it.

The coppery taste bursts across his taste buds. Childermass has a brief moment to wonder if this is what being struck by lightning feels like before the world explodes or maybe he explodes. Either way, when he opens his eyes again, the world is made new again.

The once oppressive magic now soothes over Childermass like a balm, and he can finally hear his king, not with his ears but his entire being. Why speak with words when one can speak with magic?

Childermass struggles to remember why he’d feared this, why he’d fear _his_ king. This is his place. Let them see. Now none will ever again deny his place by his king’s side as consort to the Raven King.

(The Raven King’s magic proclaims to all that Childermass is his, his equal, his partner, his consort, and should any dare to challenge either of them for that right they may. 

No one comes forward.)


End file.
